7. Project Summary Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a neurodegenerative disease in which myelin of the central nervous system (CNS) is destroyed by a self-reactive immune response. This demyelination is accompanied by the death of the myelinating cells themselves, the oligodendrocytes. Repeated bouts of demyelination leave the denuded CNS neurons vulnerable to degradation and is the major cause of neuronal dysfunction and neurodegeneration in MS. Current approved therapies for MS are aimed only at lessening the frequency of the auto-immune attack and do not address the need for remyelination. Without induction of remyelination to heal previous lesions, the course of disease can only be slowed but not reversed. The CNS contains a large population of oligodendrocyte precursor cells (OPC) that have the potential to differentiate into mature oligodendrocytes and remyelinate denuded axons. Although OPCs are efficiently recruited into MS lesions, OPC differentiation into mature oligodendrocytes, and subsequent remyelination, is inhibited in MS. Novoron has discovered that the LRP1 receptor is a key signaling molecule that prevents OPC differentiation. By abrogating LRP1 function using either genetic deletion or antagonism, we can increase OPC differentiation and restore the remyelinating capacity of the brain. The goal of this proposal is to transition from our preliminary data demonstrating our novel approach to remyelination to developing this technology into a viable human drug. By the end of this Phase 1 application, Novoron will possess the following: 1) a lead drug candidate with an in vivo dose-response profile, 2) disease efficacy data in the cuprizone chemical demyelinating model, and 3) disease efficacy data in the autoimmune- mediated EAE MS model. These data will demonstrate the feasibility of our approach to healing MS leasions and preapre Novoron for an efficient comercialization-focused Phase 2 application.